


Thesis

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Baz is working on his thesis...but the bookstore cashier is too cute to not notice.





	Thesis

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 6- Bookshop
> 
> Sorry it's late; I had a family thing. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

“So, you’re either hiding from the cold, a college student procrastinating a final, or you’re just really into obscure, fairly unknown, plays,”  _ Crap he wasn’t supposed to notice me _ The clerk with bronze curls rounds the corner. Apparently, my hiding spot of where I could see him wasn’t as discreet as I thought.

 

“I think you’re missing two options,” I sound confident in by rebuttal, eyes on the books in front of me, but trying to lead this conversation to where I’m hoping it leads is nerve wracking. 

 

“Oh? And what two options would those be?” The clerk moved to lean his shoulder against the bookcase, a smug smile on face.  _ He should smile like that more _

 

“Well, one of which would be that I’m a theater major procrastinating on my thesis about really obscure plays,” finally turning to look at the bookstore employee, grabbing a copy of  _ Venus in Fur _ .  He was definitely taken back, if only slightly, having not thought I was actually here for four reasons, before bouncing back in the conversation.

 

“Fancy, someone who actually knows what to do with this section.” he smiled and laughed  _ I could listen to that laugh forever _ , “and what was the second option I missed?”  _ You’re too cute to not stare at all day _

 

“Oh, you’ll find out eventually I’m sure,” I did my best to sound calm and sly before patting his shoulder and walking off to purchase  _ Venus in Fur _ . I don’t actually need another play for my thesis. In fact, I’m so close to finishing I don’t even think I’ll be able to attempt to find a spot to talk about this play, but oh well. I got a conversation in exchange. 

 

~~

 

“I almost wanna say “back so soon” but it’s been a while,”  _ Far too long _

 

“Yeah well, what’s of a thesis without finals to go along with it?” I laugh. I want to stand here and talk with him, and at the same time I don’t. I didn’t actually come to this bookstore to ogle today.  Dev and Niall have been insufferable for days and this is the only place no one in my department knows I frequent; it was actually suppose an interaction-free escape. I didn’t think this through...again.

 

“Oh what, is college kicking your ass too hard?”  _ No, but my patience for humans is running low today  _ “I’m sure you can handle whatever they throw at you. You’re just that good,”

 

_ Oh god...is he flirting? _

 

“I wish I was that good. Truth be told, everyone in my department wouldn’t leave me alone and since none of them know about this shop I came here to escape before they blow up my phone,”

 

“Hm...interaction exhausted and cute. I just clocked out, how about a coffee? My treat, I know a pretty secluded shop,” 

 

“That sounds fantastic, how could I possibly pass that up?”

 

“Then it’s a date,”

**Author's Note:**

> the second option was flirting with Simon


End file.
